1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic performance system, in particular relates to a one-step automatic performance (play) system (device) wherein automatic performance is performed by one step at each operation of sound generation (canceling), and wherein one generation and one canceling of a musical tone of automatic performance is performed at each sound generating (canceling) operation.
2. Description of Background Art
Although, a one-step automatic performance system is not generally known to the public, the one-step automatic performance system referred to here is basically described as outlined below. A performance data of the one-step performance system consists of plural (multiple) note data, and the note data includes key number data (KN), gate time data (GT), touch data (TC) and so forth. Based on such data, a sound is generated each time a key is operated (or pressed) (key ON). Several "simultaneous commands" are memorized in such performance data, and as each key on the keyboard is pressed, all of the note data existing between a "simultaneous command" and a subsequent "simultaneous command" are generated and are sounded as a sound simultaneously. Accordingly, automatic play progresses sequentially each time a key is pressed. It gives the appearance that the player (performer) is actually playing the same as the automatic performance, instead of merely manually pressing the keys.
In addition to an automatic performance system, there is also a full automatic performance system. This system is already commonly known and operates based on time count. The fully automatic performance system is based on performance information (MP) as shown in FIG. 2. It performs by comparing step time data (ST) for each note data of the performance information (MP) with the time count value, then each note data is generated automatically as a sound in step time sequence as time progresses. The full automatic performance system is generally known to the public.
(1) As said two automatic performance systems are not compatible with each other, a one-step automatic performance system cannot be used together with the fully automatic performance system such as that depicted in FIG. 2 which operates based on time count. However, the purpose of this invention is to enable the one-step automatic play by making use of the performance information from the time-count based automatic performance system.
(2) In addition, there is a drawback in the existing one-step automatic performance system, in that as automatic play advances one-step each time a key is pressed, if the performer leaves the stage or concert area during the middle of a performance, he is apt to forget where he previously left off, and it becomes difficult for him to continue performing when he returns.
(3) There is also another drawback in the existing one-step automatic performance system in that, because some or all of the keys on the keyboard are used for the automatic play operation, the player cannot manually play together (in concert, in soli) along with the automatic performance system, which is a very useful way to practice music if realized.
(4) A further drawback of the one-step automatic performance system as it exists today is that a performance is normally made up of various parts such as melody, background (chords, bass, etc.) rhythm and other performance parts. There are also an upper keyboard, lower keyboard and foot keyboard, pedals, as well as different instrumental group parts, such as keyboard instruments, string instruments, brass instruments, and percussion. In a one-step automatic performance system these parts must be executed simultaneously, and cannot be played separately. Thus, one-step automatic performance still does not allow for changes in musical style, or for extracting or deleting specific parts for one step automatic performance and so forth.
(5) Fully automatic play also has drawbacks in that the respective performance data is played automatically as time progresses. With this system, said gate data (CT) undergoes subtraction processing, or some other form of processing, for example, in order to measure the time duration that the sound remains ON in accordance with the gate time data (GT). Accordingly, the time count speed will accord with the tempo set for automatic performance. In the case of one-step automatic performance, however, as the one-step automatic play progresses each time a key is operated, the tempo for one-step automatic performance does not accord with the time count for the set tempo, as with fully automatic performance, but rather with the speed and interval at which the respective keys are operated. Because of such differences, the following problem arises in relation to systems such as fully automatic performance systems, wherein the measurement of the duration of time that a sound remains ON accords with a set tempo, and one-step automatic performance systems, wherein determination of the timing for generating or canceling a sound accords with the speed and interval at which the keys are operated, particularly when such systems are considered together.
Mainly, for example, if a slow tempo is set and a speed or interval at which the keys are operated is accelerated, and the next key is operated to produce the next sound before the sound currently being played has ended, then the sound which should accord with the previously operated key and the sound which should accord with the key that was subsequently operated become indistinguishable, lowering the overall quality of play.